


El Destructor En "Nerd and Jock"

by CAT19



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Bromance, Drama, F/F, bueno no mucho amor, error un poco depresivo, fresh es radical, geno versión hermano sobreprotector, ink es malo, karma y fate son sans creados por el codigo de Undertale, mucha accion, pero amor, poco lemmon, team Ink deben aprender a escuchar, team nightmare son buenos amigos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT19/pseuds/CAT19
Summary: El destino le ha dado una nueva oportunidad a Error, Una oportunidad para vivir una vida completamente diferente.¿Como sera la vida de Error en un instituto donde nada es como lo conoce?Es un Nightmare x Error. Seme x uke.





	1. capitulo 1

**«El multiverso, el equilibro, todo, será destruido...»**

_¡No voy a permitirlo!_

_**_¡¿ES qUe NO Ves El dEStiNo qUe nOS aCeChA?!_** _

 

**«El juez del bien y el mal, ha decidido...»**

 

**__¡NOs vAs A mATar A tODos INk! ¡LA úNiCa SoLuCióN Es DesTrUIrLoS!__ **

 

**«El equilibrio se ha roto, la tentación a cegado a la justicia...»**

 

_¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Yo no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción!_

 

**«El karma ha decidido, el destructor debe morir.»**

 

**__¡POr tU CuLpA El UniVeRsO OriGiNal EsTá MuRiEnDo Ink! ¡Tú SeRás NuEsTRa PeRDiCióN!__ **

 

**«El destino ha decidido, el destructor encontrará la libertad.»**

 

Ink y Error, el creador y el destructor, ambas caras del equilibrio, ahora, peleando, en una batalla que no verá un futuro. Ink apoyado por todas las AUs, Error, siendo respaldado por la oscuridad y las pesadillas.

_Eh~ siempre tan ingenuo _ Nightmare, atacaba a Dream con fuerza, mientras los demás sanses oscuros ponen a raya al ejército de Ink.

_¡Hermano detén esto!_ Pedía Dream a gritos, tratando de hacer entrar la razón en la pesadilla.

Nightmare solo soltó una risa seca, miró estratégicamente el campo de batalla, Killer se encontraba deteniendo a un grupo mediano de sanses que no reconocía, Horror peleaba con algunas versiones del humano, Cross dirige a las charas contra Mafia Sans, Dust parecía estar en una tienda de dulces, su gran sonrisa llena de locura se deleitaba con el polvo que esparció por todo el terreno, Los hermanos fell peleaban contra sus contrapartes de UnderSwap, mientras que los hermanos de SwapFell se hacían cargo del Sans Original.

_ Dream... supongo que no te das cuenta jajajaja, pero dejame decirte que este es el principio del fin, y nadie lo podrá evitar, ni siquiera tu amado Ink _

_No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya, ¡detendremos a Error!_

Nightmare solo rió ante esta declaración, Dream estaba tan equivocado, nadie podría detener a Error, mucho menos cuando se trata de su trabajo, la luz y la oscuridad, la luz cegada por su propia creación, ahora es incapaz de ver las consecuencias de sus actos, La oscuridad sumergida en un auto odio con la única misión de cumplir su papel como villano, Ink y Error, están destinado a pelear, sin importar que, no importa cuánta fe tenga Dream en Ink, Error no permitirá que el universo original se destruya, porque esa es su misión, algo que hasta ahora, solo los sanses oscuro entienden.

Nightmare prefirió no sacar a su hermano de su burbuja de felicidad, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, alzando sus tentáculos atacó a su hermano y a toda versión de sans que estuviera alrededor.

Este campo de batalla, un universo abandonado en el final del multiverso, en los más alto del cielo, se llevaba a cabo una pelea de dioses.

_¡Basta de esto Error!_

Ink ataca con su pincel formado estructuras para atrapar a Error, mientras que este usaba la teletransportación para esquivarlas. Error usó uno de sus Gaster Blaster en ink quien se protegió creando un muro de magia con su pincel.

_¡Error por favor!_

Ink se estaba quedando sin energías, pero error parecía estar en plena forma, aniquilar universos completos le han dado tanto LOVE que la única forma de vencerlo era si atacaban todo los universos juntos. Pero no está dando mucho resultado. Ink no se esperaba la intervención de los sanses y charas Oscuros.

Error atacó con sus hilos, Ink lo esquivo, pero su bufanda no tuvo la misma suerte, los hilos azules la habían destrozado. Ink creó una plataforma debajo de él para descansar algunos segundo, su magia se estaba agotando y error no daba señales de estar en las misma condiciones que él.

_ ¿Cuál es la razón Error?_

La mirada de Error expresó mucho de lo que pensaba, lastima que todo fuera malinterpretado por Ink, quien solo bajó la cabeza y soltó un cansino suspiro.

_Si así tienen que ser las cosas, entonces no me queda de otra, lo lamento Error, pero no puedo seguir con esta lucha para toda la eternidad, tu... tu debes morir _

Error luego de mucho tiempo soltó una pequeña risa, una que poco a poco se convertía en una carcajada, Ink presenció la locura que se desbordaba de los ojos de Error cuando lo miro a los ojos.

**__ ¿aHoRa Si eStáS DiSPuEsTo A mATar? ¿EsTo ES Un cHiStE? pORqUe Si Lo Es NO tIENe nADa De gRAcIa Ink, Lo DiRé PoR úLtIMa vEZ, El úNiCo RESpoNsaBle De tODo eSTe cAOs, EreS Tu__ **

Ink lo miraba con lástima, ¿Era acaso el odio de Error tan grande como para cometer todo estos asesinatos? ¿Era el odio de Error hacia su persona tan grande como para orillarlo a hacer esto? Ink sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para sentir misericordia por un ser tan lleno de oscuridad como Error, usando todas sus fuerzas, Ink invoco a una gran cantidad de Gaster Blaster.

Error cerró brevemente sus cuencas antes de abrirlas y mirar a Ink, todo era culpa de Ink, si el creador lo hubiera escuchado, sin tan solo se bajara de esa nube de heroísmo, podría ver lo que su creación continua de nuevos universos alternos le estaba causando al multiverso, tanto así fue el daño, que el universo original está siendo contaminado. En ese pelea, en ese momento donde Ink decidió acabar con la vida de error, Error también decidió algo, dejaría de ser el destructor de mundos, una vez que el universo original esté fuera de peligro, Error permitiría que Ink lo mate, hasta entonces, el cumpliría con su misión.

Todos los sanses y humanos, tanto oscuros como buenos, vieron el momento donde Error invoco sus propios Gaster Blaster.

_¡Oh no! ¡Si llegan a soltar el poder de tantos Gaster Blaster en un mismo lugar podría causar desastres inimaginables!_ Grito Science Sans de puro pánico, Nightmare solo le dirigió una breve mirada para luego volver a mirar a Error, Nightmare podría decir ahí mismo que Error ya no era el mismo, algo había cambiado... o puede que Nightmare esté viendo al verdadero Error. Un esqueleto roto, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Fue solo unos segundos que tardó todo aquel en ese universo en darse cuenta que las cosas no irían bien para nadie, cuando esas ráfagas de energía y magia pura chocaron. se dieron cuenta que las cosas ya no serían la misma, y eso, puede que no sea nada bueno.

Al chocar ambas fuerzas de energía, siendo poderes incompatibles, no era un misterio que se repelen entre sí, lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue el vacío que se formó en medio de Error e Ink, un vacío que empezó a succionar todo a su alrededor. todos buscaron formas de agarrarse de cosas sólidas. Sin embargo, Dream no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Debido a la fuerza de la succión Dream salió volando hacia el vacío que cada vez era más grande. Nightmare al ver esto, trato de agarrarlo con sus tentáculos, Dream estiró su brazo pero no lo alcanzó.

_¡Hermano!_

El grito desgarrador de Dream atrajo la atención de Error e ink. Ink entró en pánico al ver como Dream era llevado hacia su muerte. Error pensaba a mil por hora, si dejaba que Dream muriera, Nightmare tendría el mismo destino haciendo que todo los sentimientos tanto positivos como negativos corrieran descarrilados y sumiendo al equilibrio a un caos mucho mayor. Con eso en mente, Error usó sus hilos para atajar a Dream.

**__¡No tE SuElteS!__ **

Error estaba al borde, su magia estaba muy baja debido al ataque con los Gaster Blaster, esto que sería tan fácil como respirar, le estaba costando toda sus fuerzas.

Ink tenía sus dudas acerca de las intenciones de Error, pero el pánico superaba sus preocupación, así mismo intento ayudar también para agarrar a Dream.

**__N-No PuEdO MAs __ **

Error, con lo último de sus fuerzas manipuló sus hilos para lanzar a Dream a hacia Nightmare. Quien a pesar de su odio lo agarro y lo mantuvo fuertemente a su lado. Error ya no tenía fuerza para sostenerse él mismo. Así que prediciendo su final. Se soltó. Para horror de los sanses y charas oscuros.

_¡Error!_

Nightmare trató de agarrarlo, trato de usar sus tentáculos, incluso estuvo a punto de soltar a Dream.

Ink también miraba sorprendido, pero no hizo nada, con una mirada llena de dolor, Ink permitió que Error fuera hacia el vacío.

Error contempló las diversas cara que hacían tanto los esqueletos como los humanos, muchos tenían cara de felicidad, de victoria. Mientras que los pocos que estaban con él, hacían lo posible para alcanzarlo, pero Error ya sabia que seria imposible. El, el destructor de mundos, moriría, y con él, el equilibrio se perdería.

Error entro al vacío, que, como si fuera su propósito matar a error, se comenzó a cerrar. Error vio como todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, Error a pesar de que quería sentir miedo. Solo sintió alivio, alivio de que por fin su martirio terminaría.

**«No puedo permitirlo, karma no ha visto lo que yo si. »**

Error abrió sus cuencas, no sabía en qué momento las había cerrado, pero al abrirlas no se encontró con la oscuridad, si no en un espacio totalmente blanco. Al igual que el Anti-Void.

**«Karma ha hecho una elección, una que ha desafiado al destino. Y yo, como el destino, no voy a permitir que tu muerte proceda. »**

Error busca a todas direcciones quién era el que le hablaba, mientras muchas preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza.

**__¿QuIEn EReS?__ **

 

**«Lo lamento tanto, hice tu vida muy difícil, pero no había elección, la falta de colaboración entre tú y el creador nos dio lugar para nacer nosotros. Y al igual que ustedes, la pelea del karma y el destino continúa. Pero yo no puedo permitir que mueras. Aunque karma lo haya decidido. »**

 

**__¿kArMa? ¿DEsTinO? ¿QUé qUiErEs DeCIr cOn eSO?__ **

 

**«Sin embargo, no voy a fallar, lo que no sabe karma es que hay más allá del multiverso, y, tú, que has vivido la negligencia de karma como la mía, he intervenido a tu favor, iras a un mundo donde todo cómo lo conoces no tiene lugar. »**

 

**__¿MuNDoS? ¿A dÓnDe Me VaS a EnVIaR? ¿QuIEn Es KaRmA? ¿QuIENES sON uStEdEs?__ **

 

**«Nos vemos hermano mayor, aunque tenga que pelear con karma, no dejaré que siga esta injusticia, porque yo soy el destino, y soy absoluto.»**

 

Error sintió una fuerza que lo envolvía como una manta, que al mismo tiempo le proporcionaba tal calidez que Error en contra su voluntad, se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

 

**«Aprenderás que hay mas en ti que la destrucción y con ello obtendrás la salvación»**

 

fueron esas las últimas palabras que Error escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia. El destino, que observaba como su propio poder guiaba a Error a un nuevo camino, lo miró con ternura y cariño, pues, a pesar de que nunca se habían conocido en persona, Error era su hermano, su hermano mayor, uno roto y acabado, pero ya no, porque Destino le ha preparado una sorpresa, una, que le abrira los ojos y le regresará la felicidad.

Los rayos de luz daban de lleno en el rostro de Error, quien al estar tan tranquilo en su sueño, movió sus manos con molestia para cubrirse la cabeza, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo y no flotando en un vacío de blancura.

**__¿DóNdE EsTOy?__ **

Error se paró con rapidez y elegancia y se puso en guardia, buscando cualquier amenaza a su alrededor.

**__ EsTe nO eS eL LUgAr dOnDE eStABa pElEAndo COn InK, ¿aCAsO NiGhTmArE HiZo AlGO? ¿PeRdI? ¿GaNE?__ **

Error vio que se encontraba en un bosque, pero este no era igual a de cualquier universo que haya conocido, no había nieve ni nada,en ese Error se acordó del vacío que lo había absorbido ¿No fue un sueño? ¿había caído en un nuevo universo?

**" «Aprenderás que hay mas en ti que la destrucción y con ello obtendrás la salvación»"**

Esa voz... ¿era real?, Error estaba muy confundido, sin embargo sabía que no podía quedarse ahí parado, no sin saber en donde estaba y si Ink aun lo buscaba, con eso en mente, Error empezó a caminar hacia afuera del bosque.

**__ Si TeNGo sUErtE eSTe DEbE SeR Un AU doNdE lOs MoNStRuOS vIVEN En lA sUpERfiCIe __ **

Error caminaba y caminaba, hasta que llegó hacia lo que parecía ser el final del bosque, cuando los árboles dejaron de obstruirle la vista, entonces noto una gran ciudad a pocas millas. Error se extraño por esto, usualmente los monstruos cuando dejan el subsuelo siempre quedan en un pequeño pueblo, no en una ciudad y menos de tal tamaño. ¿Y ahora qué hago? pensó Error.

**__EsTO eS eSTúPIdo, lO mEJor QUe PUedO hAcER eS rEGreSar Al AnTI-VoID, LueGo BuScARe a NiGhTmAre eN bUSca dE rEsPuEstAS __ **

Error trato de hacer un portal hacia el Anti-Void, pero lo unico que podia ver era una densa oscuridad, Error tuvo un mal presentimiento, Trato de abrir otro portal hacia Dreamtale, y nuevamente le salía esa densa oscuridad, Error se estaba desesperando, abriendo tantos portales de AUs diferente, pero el resultado no cambio.

**"«...tú, que has vivido la negligencia de karma como la mía, he intervenido a tu favor, iras a un mundo donde todo cómo lo conoces no tiene lugar. »"**

Error abrió las cuencas al máximo al recordar las palabras de ese ser, ¿eso quiere decir que no se encuentra en el multiverso? ¿existen más universos fuera del multiverso? ¿si es así... significa que no hubiera importado que ink sobre llenara el multiverso de AUs? ¿Que proposito tiene Error si eso era así? si eso fuera verdad.

**__¿PaRA QuE vIVí tOdO eSTe TieMPo? ¿PoRQue TuVe Que VivIR tANtO DoLOR pOR naDa? ¿PaRa qUé ExISto sI no ErA nECesArio? __ **

Mas y mas preguntas llenaban a Error, sus sentimientos negativos iban en aumento de forma drástica. En un momento de desesperación Error abrió un portal al código del universo en el que se encontraba. Y lo vio nada de los anterior era un sueño, Error ya no se encontraba en el multiverso. El código de cada universo es como el resumen de un libro, te dice cómo es la historia. Este código en particular le dijo a Error algo muy simple, que en este multiverso, solo hay un universo, uno original.

**"«...tú, que has vivido la negligencia de karma como la mía, he intervenido a tu favor, iras a un mundo donde todo cómo lo conoces no tiene lugar. »"**

Esas palabras volvieron a la mente de Error, repitiendose un centenar de veces, error no estaba en su multiverso, estaba atrapado en un lugar desconocido, en total soledad.

**__Ok, BiEn, EsTo No Es TaN MaLo, SeGúN EsTo eN eStE nUevo UniVeRsO, nO EstÁn aCosTuMbrAdOS a La MAgiA, AsÍ qUe TenGo lA vENtaja __ **

Por mucho que Error tratara de calmarse, podía sentir el pánico subir por su columna vertebral, él no pertenecía a este universo, ¿que iba a hacer?, aquí no había necesidad de un destructor. Error al ver que está a punto de perder el control y empezaría a destruir todo, se dio cuatro cachetada para volver a entrar a la razón. Error respiro un par de veces volviendo a la calma.

**__ PRImEro Lo PrImERo, No SoY paRTe De eStE uNIvErSo, Así QUE, Lo MeJoR Es intRoDuCirMe a El, No sE cUaNtO tiEmPO EsTaRé AqUí, pERo no pIENso viViR eN Un boSqUe A lA IntEmPErIE __ **

Error dirige su atención al portar a un abierto del código, con unos arreglos de aqui para alla, Error se introdujo en el código, su nombre sigue siendo Error, ahora si alguien lo busca por X motivo lo podrá encontrar, el código crearía papeles y otras cosas de esa índole de el, asi que oficialmente el pertenece a este mundo.

**__¿aHoRa QuE?... ¿Tal VeZ dEbErÍa Ir HAcIa lA CiUdAd?__ **

Error miro nuevamente hacia la ciudad, era muy iluminada para su gusto, por la distancia no pida ver a ninguna persona o monstruo, pero la ciudad tenía una aura muy alegre.

**__nO eS Mi EsTILO... nO pIeRDO nAdA cOn InTeNtArLO __ **

Error usando su Telestransportacion, fue hacia la ciudad. Error apareció en un callejón escondido de la vista publica, Error antes de salir se inspeccionó y se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba rasgada y llena de polvo, no había que ser muy listo para asociarlo con un asesino de monstruos si lo llegan a ver. Error frunció el ceño y viendo para toda dirección, saco sus hilo y comenzó a remendar su ropa. al terminar su ropa quedo como nueva, ahora hay que deshacerse del polvo, Error se sacudió con bastante fuerza sacando todo el polvo que tenia encima. Ahora Error ya no parecía un asesino, tal vez si un emo, pero asesino no.

Error busco algo mas que lo haga ver sospechoso, pero no encontró nada, satisfecho consigo mismo salió del callejón, las calles estaban al borde de personas, tanto monstruos como humanos, parecía tan pacífico, Error se vio asombrado por tanta armonía.

_**_ "Ni SiQuIeRa En LoS uNiVeRsOs MaS pAcIfIcOs He ViSto AlgO CoMo EsTo AnTeS"_** _

Error salió de su sorpresa al ver como varios humanos y monstruos lo miraban con desconfianza y aceleraban su caminar, Error bufo molesto y se puso su capucha, camino por la calles viendo de forma disimulada, pero para su fastidio eso solo asustaba más a los que pasaban cerca de él.

**__ "GeNiAl, InClUsO AqUí ME tRaTaN cON dEsCoNfIaNZa...QuÉ mÁs PuEdO eSpErAr, yO sOy Un PeLIgRo PaRa ToDos LoS qUe EsTéN cErCa De Mi" __ **

Error pasó varias horas explorando la ciudad, recibiendo varias miradas de miedo en el camino, Error fijó su mirada en el cielo, el sol ya no se veía, en cambio la luna había salido en su lugar, Error suspiro cansado, sus pies ya le dolían de tanto caminar, Error miro al su alrededor, había terminado en un parque de mala pinta.

**__ DeBeRíA BuScAr uN lUgAr DoNdE vIViR tEmPOrAlMeNtE __ **

A pocos pasos de Error, se acercaba un grupo de humanos bastante sospechosos, varios de ellos parecían tener armas escondidas entre sus ropas, El grupo observaba a Error con odio.

_ Pero miren que tenemos aquí...Un monstruo _ Un tipo de casi dos metro de alto se acercó a error con un aura amenazante, Error seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo tanto lo ignoro. 

Otro tipo bastante gordo agarro la capucha de Error alzandolo, en el proceso, Error ya era bastante consciente de su alrededor.

_Mira puto aqui no esta permitido los monstruos _

Error los miró con irritación, más al cerdo que se había atrevido a tocarlo. Uno más de los extras sacó una pistola y apuntó a cien de Error.

_ Los monstruos son solo alimañas que quieren vivir como personas, todos ustedes deberían morir_

Antes que el humano pueda apretar el gatillo, Error dejó a relucir su sonrisa mas sádica, usando sus hilos, los agarró por el cuello a cada uno, y empezó a colgarlos, los humanos se retorcían en busca de oxígeno, ya uno que otro comenzaban a derramar lagrimas y otro ya se había hecho en los pantalones.

**__ JeJe DeBen SeR mUy VaLiEntEs PaRa TrAtArMe De EsA fOrmA, AhoRa PaGaRáN pOR Su oSaDíA __ **

Error movió sus manos con suavidad, los hilos cobraron vida con esos movimientos, y comenzaron a cocer las bocas de esos pobre infelices.

**__ JaMáS PoDrÁn UTiLiZaR eSaS bOcA pOr El ReStO dE sUs ViDaS __ **

Error se encaminó fuera del parque, él sabía que no era buena idea dejar a esos tipos amarrados en el piso con las bocas cosidas, pero su rabia era más grande que su razón. Error se alejó del lugar, ya era tarde, no se miraba ni un alma en el camino.

**__ "sI O sI, dEbO eNcOnTrAr Un LuGaR dOnDe QuEdArmE" __ **

Error al estar solo, se teletransporto al centro de la ciudad, Vio lo que parecía ser una zona residencial, con calma miro cada una de ellas hasta que una le llamo la atencion, era grande, pero a la vez un poco oscura, estaba bastante apartada de las demás casas, Error ni lento ni perezoso tomó un atajo hacia el interior de la casa, la sala era bastante espaciosa, la cocina estaba en un cuarto aparte, había un segundo piso, donde estaban tres habitaciones y un baño.

Error volvió a la sala. la casa le gustaba, solo que hay un problema, la casa es actualmente ocupada por una pareja de monstruos. Error no lo pensó mucho, la casa le gustaba, esos monstruos estaban indefenso por no saber usar la magia, sería algo sencillo acabar con ellos. Con ello en mente, error apareció dentro de la habitación principal, camuflado con las sombras Error sonríe con maldad mientras sus hilos envolvían con suavidad las almas de sus víctimas.

**__No eS pErSoNaL, pErO nO pUeDo DeCIr QuE EsTo No Me DiViErTe __ **

La pareja despertó al sentir la presión aplastante en sus almas, ellos con mucho esfuerzo y ya en un estado de agonía, pudieron deslumbrar a Error en una de las esquinas de la habitación, esos pobres monstruos lo último que vieron antes de que sus almas se destrozaran fue la demonica sonrisa de un ser de la oscuridad.

Error miró con desprecio el polvo que quedó de esas abominaciones, uso sus hilos para formar un tipo de saco con la sábana alrededor del polvo y luego esconderlo en el armario.

**__ BiEn aHoRa eL sIgUiEnTe PaSo __ **

Error abrió el portal que daba al código de este universo, busco el codigo de la casa y cambió el nombre de los dueños y puso el suyo, también por alguna razón se le pedía su edad, Error no se acordaba de su edad, así que puso un número al azar, puso 18 años, Error noto que necesitaba algo de nombre  _apellido,_ Error no tenía ni idea de que era eso, así que puso _Null,_ no parecía ser algo de mucha importancia.

Ahora la casa Nro 001, vendida por los Robinson, quienes se fueron del pais, le pertenece Error Null de 18 años de edad. Error estaba bastante contento con todo, se lanzó a la cama y cerro su ojos, Error no dormía, ya ni recordaba la última vez que durmió, a pesar de ser un sans, dormir nunca le parecía algo atractivo para hacer. Error pensó en todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, en la batalla con Ink, la aparición de ese sujeto que decía ser el destino y su hermano, la llegada a este nuevo universo donde todo es rosas y estrellas. Error pasó todo la noche considerando que hacer de ahora en adelante.

TOC TOC TOC (Ruido de puerta)

Error abrió los ojos molesto por ser interrumpido en sus planes, en un abrir de ojos, el Glitch estaba al frente de la puerta mirándola con mucha intensidad. cuando volvió a sonar, Error decidió por abrirla y ver quien interrumpe su paz.

Al otro lado de la puerta, estaba una joven humana con una bandeja llena de galletas con puntos marrones. Error le miró con indiferencia, analizando y viendo su alma sin que ella lo notara.

_¡Hola, bueno dias! soy Ana Suárez, vivo al lado, !Bienvenido al vecindario! ¡Ten, te hice galletas de chocolate!_

Las pupilas de Error brillaron por unos segundos, Ana sonrió y estiro sus brazos hacia error, una señal muda para que agarrara la bandeja. Error la agarró con vacilación al principio, Error al ver que la mujer humana no se iba la miró fijamente.

_...¿y cómo te llamas?..._ La chica junto sus manos y las movía con nerviosismo

**__ErROr__ **

___ ¡Es un placer conocer Error! Eres bastante joven para vivir joven, ¿que edad tienes?_

Error frunció el ceño confundido, la mira un largo rápido para luego responder.

**__No lO sE, pErO PuSe 18 AñOs __ **

Error había decidido ser sincero, la humana le estaba regalando galletas con chocolate, merecía que Error fuera sincero con ella. Es una lastima que Error tiene nulas habilidades sociales y no sepa que tan mal interpretable es la oración que dijo.

Ana lo miró confundida, para luego pasará a una cara de preocupación, Ana quería preguntar el porque no sabia, y si tenia algún problemas, pero se contuvo en cambio preguntó algo más sutil.

_...ya veo, y ¿donde estan tus padres?_

Esta vez Error, no sabia que decir, Él no tenía padres, ni como error ni cómo Sans, pero también sabía que Él fue creado por el código de su multiverso. Pero solo lo había creado, nunca estuvo para Él ni nada. Error inclinó su cabeza y habló.

**__Mi pAdRe sOlAmEntE Me CrEo, CoN La FinALidAD dE hAcEr CuMpLiR sU tRabAjo, PeRo NuNcA eStUvO cOnMiGo __ **

Ana estaba ahora horrorizada y extrañada a la vez, primero, Error le acababa de decir que su padre solo lo trajo al mundo para hacerlo trabajar y que nunca estuvo con Él, y segundo, Error acababa de admitir que su padre solamente lo uso y nunca lo quiso con demasiada sinceridad.

_Y-yo... Si, ok, ya veo... y ¿Estudias?_

Error no se molestó en responder, solo negó con la cabeza.

_¡Ah! ya veo, aun no te has inscrito verdad, deberías hacerlo rápido, aún queda un semana de vacaciones antes de que comience las clases _

Error apenas la estaba escuchando, se concentra más en agarra una de esas galletas que llevaban rato provocandole, al morderla tenía el típico sabor de chocolate crujiente y algo más, algo que no tenía un sabor y era algo duro. Ana vio como error jalaba con su boca una de las mitades de la galleta, Error logró romper la galleta con éxito. Angela semi sonrió al ver como error se comía una de sus galletas, pero la sonrisa rápidamente se borró de sus labios al ver que la galleta tenía plástico.

_¡Oh Dios! ¡Error no te comas eso!_

Error la ignoró y siguió comiendo, cada galleta contiene pedazos de Plástico, conchas de huevo, algunas estaban crudas otras estaban quemadas. Ana a pesar de todos, no pudo evitar sentir un gran cariño por el esqueleto oscuro delante de ella, su expresión reflejaba bastante felicidad, como la de un niño.

_¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Es la primera vez que hago galletas, debí tener más cuidado!_

Error la miro confundido, las galletas sabían bien para él, Pero Error nunca había probado galletas antes, así que no podría saber que tenia mal las galletas. El Glitch le regreso la bandeja vacía, Ana la aceptó con una sonrisa temblorosa.

_B-bueno Error, Y-yo me despido, No se-se te olvide inscribirse en el instituto, por aquí queda uno cerca, Su nombre es Underhigh, es bastante famosa en la ciudad.

Después de esa breve conversación, ana se despidió de Error y se fue a casa. Error cerró la puerta, y con un atajo volvió a la habitación principal, se puso en su posición original antes de ser interrumpido.

**__ VeAmOs, GrAcIaS a La HuMaNa ObTuVe BuEnA iNfOrMaCiÓN, PrImErO, PoR sU eXpReSiÓn, nO eS nOrMaL vIviR sIn LoS pAdrEs, eSo No Lo EnTiEnDo MuY bIeN, PeRO dEbO tOmAr En CuEntA qUe EsTe Es Un UnIvErSo AlEjAdO dE mI mUltIvErSo, SeGuNdO, pArEcE sEr ImPoRtAnTe aSisTiR a UnA eScUElA, sI mAl No ReCuErDo DiJo AlGo dE uNa sEmAnA dE vAcAcIoNeS o AlGo AsI, Y tAmBiEn Me DiJo El lUgAr Al qUe IR...__ **

Error guardó silencio repasando sus opciones, si iba a vivir en este nuevo universo, debía acostumbrarse a sus costumbres, tradiciones, formas de vida, Ect. También podría simplemente destruir todo... como lo hacia antes... solo destruir.... Error tenía una mirada pensativa, Error a pesar de todo el sentía que destruir todo no era una opción.

**__AH~ vErE cOmO eS lA vIdA AqUí y LuEgO...LuEgO dEcIdIrÉ qUé HAcEr __ **

Estaba decidido, Error probaria una vida normal, y el primer paso es, inscribirse en eso llamado instituto.

Error se paró de un salto de su cama con las energías renovadas, el sol estaba en los más alto en el cielo, en la habitación había un reloj digital, Eran las 10:00 am.

**__Es HoRa De SaBeR qUe Es Un INsTItUTo __ **

Salio de la casa a pie, no podia teletransportarse como tanto había querido, en este universo se supones que la magia era un tema ficticio o por lo menos nada común, y no quería llamar más la atención, ya era mucho la que recibía por su apariencia. Error de pronto se paró en seco, dejando de caminar, y haciendo que las personas que iban atrás de Él casi tropezaron con Él.

_**_ "No Se DoNDe QuEdA eL iNsTiTuTo" _** _

Error se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente, maldiciendo su propia estupidez, Error resopló con molestia, y miró buscando a quien sacarle la ubicación del dichoso instituto. Miro a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un Monster Kid ya crecido, Error lo siguió, cuando estuvo apunto de gritarle vio a lo lejos como se alzaba un enorme edificio, En la entrada se podía leer  _Instituto Underhigh._

**__ "VaYa, nO hAbÍa NeCEsIdAd De PReGuNtAr, EsTá BaStAnTe CeRcA dE dOnDe ME eStOy QuEdAnDo" __ **

Error se quedó de frente al instituto, Se notaba a millas que ahí asisten un gran número de personas, y Error no era nada fan de las multitudes, demonios, apenas y lo tocaban Error podía entrar en modo reinicio o explotar en ira y destruir todo a su alrededor. Error tuvo que darse ánimos para dar un solo paso hacia dentro del lugar.

**__ "sOY eL dEsTrUCtOR dE mUnDos, eSto No Es uN pRoBlEma" __ **

Error se encaminó con toda la desconfianza del mundo y sus derivados, Error miro que no había mucha gente, solo unos pocos que parecían ser niños, bueno no tan niños, pero sí niños, ¿sería un instituto una escuela?, esa como la que siempre las toriel's quieren o sueñan crear.

_Oh hola, ¿eres nuevo? ¿vienes a inscribirte?_

Error miro hacia la persona que le hablaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Geno sin su eterna herida y cara de melancolía. Error estaba paralizado, la única persona que Él llamaba hermano, estaba parado a unos pocos paso de el, viéndolo con una sonrisa, y no una de tristeza, si uno una llena de alegría. Error, sin confiar en su propia voz, solo asintió con la cabeza.

_Oh bueno, ven conmigo, acabo de llegar, así que seras el primero que atienda. Mi nombre es Geno, soy el secretario del director. _

**__Mi NoMbRe... eS ErRoR__ **

Esta vez, Geno fue el sorprendido.

_¡Guao! qué coincidencia, yo tengo un amigo y compañero de trabajo que se llama Error _

Esto Error no lo sabia, no tenia ni idea de que el también tenia una contraparte en este mundo, ¿que hacía este Error si no es un destructor? ¿Cual es su motivo para vivir?. Error trato de no dejarse perturbar con este nuevo conocimiento, en su lugar, trató de concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo a Geno.

_ Eres bastante igual a Error, mi compañero, aunque hay algunas diferencias, pero cuando te vi, jure que lo había visto a Él, pero tu voz te delata, la de mi compañero solo contiene estética, pero la tuya, tiene incluso glitches y tu tono varía mucho. Además tu contienen mensajes de Error en ti, mi compañero solo tiene unos cuantos Glitches.

Este Geno era todo un hablador, sin embargo, nunca quitó su sonrisa, Error, dejo ir toda la cháchara de Geno y solo se fijo en su expresión alegre, una expresión que nunca llegó a ver en su genos de su multiverso. Geno y Error pasaron por largos pasillos donde se podían ver algunas aulas, parecían ser unas de clubes y eso, Error no sabía muy bien a que se refieren con Club.

_ Estas son las salas de club, podrás decidir a cual quieres entrar cuando ya estés inscrito, hay una gran variedad, están los de deporte, música, artes, y otros como el club del té o el club gamer._

Error solo asintió de forma automática, en realidad, él no entendía nada de lo que le estaba hablando Geno, más tarde averiguaría mas de estos  _Clubes._

_ ya llegamos, esta es la sala de la dirección. _

Geno abrió una puerta, él hizo una señal para que Error entrara primero, este sin oponerse hizo caso, al entrar vio que se encontraba en una pequeña sala de espera, en una lado de la habitacion habia un escritorio bien cuidado, estaba lleno de papeles y otros cosas que no sabía que eran. Al frente de Error, se encontraba otra puerta.

_ Aquí es donde normalmente trabajo, esa puerta da a la oficina del director y la subdirectora, bueno, es hora de comenzar _

Geno se sentó atrás del escritorio y le hizo un ademan a Error para que tomara asiento frente al escritorio. Error hizo caso.

_ Bueno empecemos con los papeles básicos, por favor rellena estos con tus datos, numero de telefono, Ect. luego seguiremos con la entrevista. _

Error hizo lo que se le dijo. pasarán un buen rato, hasta que estuvo listo todo el papeleo. 

_Bien, empecemos con la entrevista, así lo vamos haces, yo te haré unas cuantas preguntas necesarias para la inscripción, tu tienes que responder con total sinceridad, como si estuvieras en un jurado_ 

Error no pudo evitar recordar como el Geno original le hablaba, como si fuera un niño, es siempre le ha molestado, pero esta vez, solo le causa una leve nostalgia. 

_¿Entendido?_ Dijo Geno al ver que Error no respondía. 

_**_sI_** _

_Bien, comencemos, ¿Porque quieres estudiar en esta institución?_

**__mE lA rEcOmEndArON, AdEMaS qUeDa CeRCa De doNDe ViVO__ **

_Entiendo, ¿Que esperas de esta institución?_

Error se confundió hay, ¿esperar que? ¿el instituto tiene que hacer algo por mi? pues si es así, a el no le interesaba eso.

**__NaDa__ **

_¿Nada?, ¿No esperas hacer amigos, aprender muchas cosas o algo por ese estilo?_

**__nO, SiMplEmEntE VeNgO pOrQuE eS nEceSArIo__ **

_...Entiendo, ¿Que esperas hacer en el futuro?_

_ ** _NaDa_** _

Esta vez Geno lo miro incrédulo.

_¿Disculpa? tienes que tomarte esto en serio, esto no es un juego_ regaño Geno.

_ ** _EsToY sIeNDo SeRiO, cUaNTO yA nO nEcEsItE eStAR aQuI, rEgReSare A mI cAsA__**

_¿Y como te vas a mantener para vivir?_ 

Error pensó con cuidado lo que iba decir, iba a decir la verdad pero a medias ya no podía decir que venia de otro multiverso.

**__ Yo nO nEcEsiTo cOMer Ni tAmpOcO nEcEsITO De sErVicIOS uRbAnos, FuI cReAdO pArA cUIdAr Mi CaSa, sOlO Eso__ **

Geno estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

_¿Me puedes explicar eso? ¿Como es eso que fuiste creado para cuidar tu casa? _

**__CoMo hE dIcHO anTeS, SoLo TeNGo qUE cUiDaR mI cAsA, aUNqUe SuENE fAcIL, Es MaS dIfIciL De lo QuE pIeNsAs, mAs CuAndO TeNGo QuE lIdiAr CoN uN IdIOTa quE mE cUlPA dE tOdo lo Malo qUe PaSa, SiEmPRe TeRmInO hErIdO__ **

Geno escuchaba horrorizado lo que le decía Error, le estaba diciendo literalmente que estaba sufriendo Abuso domestico. 

_¿¡Es tu padre que permite eso?!_

**__nO, mI pAdRe SoLo Me CrEO, eL Me Dio lA miSioN De CuIDaR mI cAsA, TaMbIeN sE La DiO a oTro, PeRO eL eS uN iDiOTa QuE nO vE qUe PoR sU cuLpA nUeStRa CaSa PuEdE sEr DeStRuIda. eL cRee QuE eS uN hErOE pERo nO lo Es. sIEmpRe Soy Yo QuE tErMiNa CoN AlgUNOs hUeSOs rOTOs y Una GrAn vArieDad De CoNtUcIoNEs__ **

_¡¡¿Y tus padres permiten que ese hombre abuse de ti?!!_ 

_**_nO Es QuE pUeDa HaCeR mUcHO, éL sIempRe PaRecE sER eL fAVoRItO De ToDoS_** _

Geno no podía imaginar que clase de familia trataba así a uno de los suyos, y solo para cuidar una simple casa. 

**__¿hEmOS tErMiNaDo?__ **

Geno salio de sus pensamientos pesimistas para prestarle atención a Error, Geno buscaba algún signo de abuso, y lo encontró. En su cráneo y cara, había una pequeñas fisuras en forma de cicatrices, había que prestar mucha atención para darse cuenta debido a su color oscuro de hueso.

_Si_ Fue lo único que pudo decir Geno.

Cuando Error se estaba yendo, Geno vio que algunos papeles estaban incompletos. lo llamo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

_ Una cosa mas, dejaste bloques en blanco, te falta poner el nombre de tus padres, tu numero de teléfono, correo, y tu anterior institución _

**__ nO tEngO nAdA dE eSo __ **

Genos lo miró consternado.

_¿No tienes padres? Pero hace rato mencionaste a tu padre, ademas debiste haber ido a una escuela en tu infancia al menos_

**__ yO nUnCa CoNocÍ a Mi PaDrE, Y eS lA pRiMErA vEz qUe EsToy En UnA eScUeLa __ **

_¡Pero dijiste que el te dio una misión, no podría hacerlo si no lo hubieras conocido. Y es imposible que no hayas ido a una escuela_

**__Se QuIEn Es Mi PaDre, PeRo NuNCa Lo cOnoCI eN pErSonA, eL sOlo Me DiO uN mEnsAje dOnde ME dEcIA mI mIsiON, pErO eSo Es ToDo LO qUe Se De EL, Y nUncA sE mE pErMiTiO iR a Una EsCuela__ **

_¿Tu padre nunca te trato de contactar de nuevo?_

**__nO__ **

_ P-pero yo no puedo... _

Error lo miro con duda inclinando hacia un lado su cabeza, Geno se mordió el labio y miró hacia el suelo con nerviosismo. Geno no podría inscribir a alguien que nunca estuvo en una escuela antes así como así, tampoco podía llamar a los padres porque Error no tiene, Geno no podía permitirle a Error entrar al instituto. Pero... Pero Error...

_Dime una cosa, ¿sigues cuidando tu casa?_ Pregunto Geno de repente tomando por sorpresa a Error. 

**__nO, La UlTIma PeLEa Que TuvE cON éL CaSi Me MaTo, AlgUien mE sAcO De AhI y Me TrAjO a EsTE lUGaR, Me DiJe a mI mISmO qUe SeRia BuEno AprOVeCHaR eStA NueVa OpOrTuNIdAd PaRa SaBer QuE eS viVIr dE vERdAD__ **

Geno cerro los ojos con fuerza, para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, escuchar a alguien decir que casi muera y que si no fuera por un tercero no estaría vivo le dolía, pero le dolía mas ver esa chispa de esperanza al decir que quería saber lo que era vivir de verdad.  Geno por primera vez en su vida, decidió dejar ir las reglas. 

_ Estás inscrito, toma, esta es un folleto con todo lo que necesitas, y dónde puedes conseguirlo, Nos vemos la próxima semana Error y bienvenido a UnderHigh _

fin de capitulo 1. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Error se encontraba en su casa, Estaba en la sala de estar sentado en el sofá, frente a él había una pequeña mesita, Pero error no miraba a la mesita en sí, Sino al pequeño papel que le había dado Genos.

Al parecer para ir al instituto, se necesita de cosas llamadas libros, cuadernos, lápices, instrumentos de trabajo. También había sugerencias de donde se podían comprar a buen precio y que sea de calidad. El problema es que Error no tenía ni una sola moneda de oro, el jamás sintió necesidad de comprar, o de tener dinero. Cuando Error estaba por darse por vencido, y no ir al estúpido instituto, se acordó de algo de mucha importancia.

**___ ** **_eS_ ** **** **_qUe_ ** **** **_SoY_ ** **** **_uN_ ** **** **_eStUpIdO_ ** **___ **

Error agarró el folleto y leyó lo primero que necesitaba, Libros y cuadernos. Error abrió un portal hacia la tienda que decía el folleto, con cuidado y discreción, desplegó sus hilo y los paso por el portal, los hilos agarraron libros de varios temas, cuaderno de todo los colores, algunos lápices y tintas y una cosa que parecía ser un teléfono pero sus botones también tenia símbolos raros. Fue así como Error usó su poder para obtener los materiales que necesitaba. De una manera fácil y Eficiente.

**___ ** **_pErO_ ** **** **_nO_ ** **** **_pUedO_ ** **** **_sEgUiR_ ** **** **_AsÍ_ ** **_,_ ** **_TaRdE_ ** **_o_ ** **_TeMpRaNo_ ** **** **_eMpEzArÁn_ ** **_A_ ** **_sOsPeChAr_ ** **_,_ ** **_DeBo_ ** **** **_eNcONtRaR_ ** **** **_UnA_ ** **** **_fOrMa_ ** **_De_ ** **_GaNaR_ ** **** **_dInErO_ ** **___ **

Error miro todo lo que había obtenido, eran muchas cosas, ¿Tendría que cargar con todo eso para ir al instituto?, Error puso una mirada de irritación, Él no estaba muy dispuesto a llevar todo eso en sus brazos.

___ _**¿MmM? ¿QuÉ** _ _**eS** _ __ _**eSO** _ _**?_** _

Error noto que sus hilos habían traído otra cosa, era como un tipo de bolsa con muchos bolsillos, era de color negro con rojo y manchas Azules. Error la abrió y vio que a dentro de la bolsa había bastante espacio.

**___ ** **_EsTo_ ** **_Me_ ** **_PuEdE_ ** **** **_sErViR_ ** **___ **

Error metió todo lo que robo, al terminar el bolso a simple vista parecía que iba a explotar, pero Error con sus hilos le reforzó la costuras.

**___ ** **_CoN_ ** **** **_eStO_ ** **** **_dEbErÍa_ ** **** **_BaStAr_ ** **_,_ ** **_AhOrA_ ** **** **_nEcEsItO_ ** **_Un_ ** **_TeLeFOnO_ ** **___ **

Error abrió otro portal, esta vez a una tienda fuera de la ciudad, no sabía qué tienda era esta, pero había una gran variedad de teléfonos modernos y otros aparato que no reconocía. Usando sus hilos Error agarro dos teléfonos con caja y todo, también agarro una caja alargada, Era parecida a una computadora, así que se la trajo.

Error guardo uno de los teléfonos por si en algún momento lo necesitaba, los mismo hizo con la laptop.

Error ya había terminado su "día de compras". Y aún quedaba unos cuantos días para que comenzaran las clases. Error tendría que buscar qué hacer en ese tiempo.

**__ ¿sErÁ_ ** **_qUe_ ** **** **_BuScO_ ** **** **_tRaBaJO_ ** **_? __ **

Siendo sincero, Error no quería salir de la casa más de lo necesario, lo mismo se aplicaba a las personas, no quería tener que lidiar con ellas, pero no podía pasar por la vida robando con sus portales, seria muy raro que tenga todo lo que necesite sin salir o trabajar, además el vivía solo, no podría echarle la culpa a nadie. Error miro la gaveta donde había metido la laptop.

**__A_ ** **_lLeGadO_ ** **** **_tU_ ** **** **_hOrA_ ** **** **_dE_ ** **** **_bRiLLaR_ ** **___ **

Error tuvo que pasar un martirio para saber como prender la maldita cosa, no mucho después, al estar prendida le salio una pequeña ventana. Decía algo sobre redes WiFi, Error tenía cara de "que mierda es esto" y como un total genio, presiono todo los botones a la vez esperando que se solucionara el problema.

**__¡SIIIII!__ **

Por obra y gracia de Dios, Error si pudo arreglar el problema, Error casi al azar dio un click en el icono de google chroma. Casi de inmediato apareció el buscador de google.

**___ ** **_SoY_ ** **** **_bAsTaNTe_ ** **** **_BuEnO_ ** **** **_eN_ ** **** **_eSTo_ ** **_....._ ** **_uN_ ** **** **_sEgUnDo_ ** **_, ¿CoMo Se_ ** **_LlAmA_ ** **** **_eStA_ ** **** **_cIuDaD_ ** **_? __ **

Error se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente por no saber algo tan básico como eso, ¿como diablos iba a conseguir trabajo si ni se sabe el nombre de la ciudad donde supuesta mente vive?. de pronto le vino una muy buena idea a Error.

**__A_ ** **_vEr_ ** **_,_ ** **_vOY_ ** **_a_ ** **_bUsCaR_ ** **_.._ ** **_DoNdEEEE_ ** **** **_ViiiVo_ ** **_..._ ** **_LisTo_ ** **_,_ ** **_BuSCaR_ ** **___ **

Salieron varias páginas, Error busco y busco, pero nada de eso era lo que necesitaba. salían incluso canciones estúpidas.

 ** __ ¡mAlDiTa_** ** _PoRqUeRiA_** ** _! __** Grito Error de Frustración.

Error lanzó la laptop a la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a soltar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Luego de un tiempo Error cansado y casi sin voz, decidió dejar la búsqueda para más adelante, cuando supiera en donde vive. Apago la laptop inútil que tenía para luego irse a su habitación.

Error se acostó en la cama y se puso a pensar. Aún faltaba mucho para las clases, y el no tenia nada para desperdiciar el tiempo. Estaba la opción de entrar en un largo reinicio, pero eso lo dejaría vulnerable y quien sabe que humano o monstruo puede entrar y hacer con su desprotegido cuerpo. A lo mejor seria practico explorar más a fondo la ciudad, conocerla toda, ahora que lo pensaba, solo conocía el centro, y un feo parque.

___ __ _**IrE** _ __ _**mAñAnA** _ _**,** _ _**HoY** _ __ _**yA** _ __ _**eS** _ __ _**mUy** _ __ _**TArDe** _ __ _**PaRa** _ __ _**SaLIr** _ _**_** _

Error miro sin levantarse la ventana que tenía el cuarto, el cielo estaba anaranjado, el día se le había ido como el agua entre lo huesos.

**___ ** **_JAJaja_ ** **_,_ ** **_EsA_ ** **** **_eStUvO_ ** **** **_bUeNa_ ** **_... __ **

Error se pasó toda la noche en sus pensamientos mientras tejía con sus hijos una bufanda color azul oscuro. Error al ver los rayos del sol asomarse por la ventana miro el reloj en la mesita de noche. Eran las 6:00 AM

_**_ ¿sErA** _ _**mUy** _ __ _**TeMpRaNO** _ __ _**pArA** _ __ _**sALiR** _ _**? _** _

Error lo pensó un poco, decidió que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. poniéndose la capucha con su nueva bufanda.

Error salió de su casa con aire tranquilo, no se vio ni un alma rondando por las calles, eso le dio más libertad a Error de ir sin tener que esconderse, camino hacia el centro de nuevo, pero esta vez, con más lentitud viendo las tiendas que aun no habían abierto. Error se sentía tan bien caminar despreocupado sin tener que lidiar con un pintor con complejo de héroe, con esta  paz Error está dispuesto a quedarse en este mundo.

_¡Auxilio! _

 ** ___** ** _HaBlE_** ** _mUy_** ** _RaPiDo_** ** ___** dijo Error en un gruñido.

El grito provino de una mujer que estaba unos cuantos metros por delante de él, Error vio con claridad cómo la mujer era rodeada por un grupo de humanos y monstruos. Error pasó de largo, eso no era su problema. Cuando paso por el lado del grupo y su víctima, la mujer corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su ropa.

**__ ¡qUe_ ** **_MiErdA_ ** **_..!__ **

El grupo de maleante rodeo a Error dejando en el medio de ese círculo con la humana pegada a él.

_ Pero miren quien apareció, un héroe _

Error los miro con el ceño fruncido, esto ya era el colmo, ¿es que nunca le va a dura su momento de tranquilidad?.

_¡Por favor señor! ¡Ayúdeme! _

Error trato de quitarse de encima a la lloroso mujer que no dejaba de repetir la misma frase.

**__ ¡cÁLLAte Y_ ** **_aLEJaTE_ ** **** **_dE_ ** **** **_mI_ ** **_!__ **

_ Pero que mala forma de tratar a una dama en apuros, deberíamos mostrarte como tener modales _

De un momento para otro, la mujer dejó de sujetarlo y lo empujó para luego ser agarrado por dos monstruos.

_ Maldito idiota, y yo que estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, mereces que te maten hijo de perra _

La humana resultó estar de parte del grupo de maleantes, Error vio que la mujer solo quería llamar su atención para acorralarlo con más facilidad.

_Es mejor que no intentes nada niño, mejor danos todo lo que tengas encima y tal vez no saldrás lastimado _

El tipo que parecía ser el líder hizo una señal y la mujer se le acercó, Error de inmediato supo bien que la mujer quería revisarlo.

**__ Yo_ ** **_qUe_ ** **_Tu_ ** **_mE_ ** **** **_lO_ ** **** **_pEnSaRía_ ** **** **_mEjOr_ ** **___ **

El líder arqueo una ceja en son de burla.

_ El monstruito tiene pelotas para decirme eso, ¿es que no sabes quien soy yo? _

**___ ** **_UnA_ ** **** **_eStÚpIDa_ ** **** **_AbOmInAcIóN_ ** **** **_qUe_ ** **** **_SerÁ_ ** **** **_eLiMinAdA_ ** **** **_sI_ ** **** **_nO_ ** **** **_mE_ ** **** **_dEjAn_ ** **_En_ ** **_pAZ_ ** **___ **

Esta vez el líder soltó una sonora carcajada.

_Jajajajaa y ¿que podría hacer un adefesio como tu ehh? eres solo basura, un monstruos defectuoso _

Error lo intento, realmente lo intento, pero no permitiría que un ser tan inferior le hablara así. Antes de que Error usará sus hilos para matar a estas cucarachas una linterna apuntó hacia su dirección.

_ ¡Hey ustedes! ¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?!_

Error se llevó una tremenda sorpresa a ver una versión de Fresh oscura. los sujetos que lo sujetaban lo habían soltado para salir corriendo.

_ Maldición, es Unfresh _

¿Unfresh? pensaba Error. El esqueleto que había espantado a esas sabandijas estaba vestido con un uniforme, tenía unos lentes oscuros que decían "EDGER" y pudo notar casi a penas que sus ojos eran iguales que los de la abominación ochentera, solo que en color rojo.

_ Hey tu, el negro, ¿estas bien?_

Error no le respondió, solo siguió estudiando al esqueleto frente a él.

_ Una foto te duraria mas _

Error sin detectar el sarcasmo respondió

___ __ _**sI** _ __ _**pErO** _ __ _**nO** _ __ _**tRaJE** _ _**El** _ _**TeLÉfOnO** _ _**_** _

Unfresh lo miró extrañado por esa respuesta tan sincera, el esqueleto glitcheado camino hacia Unfresh esta vez viéndolo de cerca.

**___ ** **_sON_ ** **** **_iGuAlEs_ ** **** **_PeRo_ ** **_a La_ ** **_VeZ_ ** **** **_nO_ ** **___ **

Unfresh lo miró confundido por eso, pero al ver que el Glitch no se explicaría le resto importancia.

_ Sabes que, no me importa, no tengo tiempo para esto, dime donde vives para llevarte a casa niño _

Error apuntó hacia la dirección donde quedaba su casa. Unfresh levantó una ceja ante esto.

_ Me refería a una dirección, ya sabes, ¿el nombre de la calle donde vives?_

Error esta vez dio una mirada confundida, ¿acaso las calles en este universo tenían nombres? eso es estúpido.

_ ¿No te sabes el nombre de la calle donde vives? _

Error negó.

Unfresh lo miró incrédulo, hizo una mueca irritada y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección que había apuntado Error antes. Error quedó de pie viendo como el otro se iba. Unfresh noto que no era seguido y volteo con una mirada molesta.

_ ¿Que mierda haces ahí parado? ¡Mueve no tengo todo el día! _

Error suspiro y comenzó a caminar detrás del fresh oscuro.

_¿Sera acaso que vives en la zona Sun Ray?_

Error se encogió de hombros, Unfresh puso los ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Es que acaso eres nuevo en la ciudad? _

Error de inmediato se puso las pilas, era su oportunidad para averiguar más sobre en donde se encontraba.

**___ ** **_sI_ ** **_,_ ** **_mE_ ** **** **_aCabO_ ** **** **_dE_ ** **** **_mUdAr_ ** **___ **

_Ya veo, con razón no te había visto antes, yo también vivo en Sun Ray, aunque no escuche ni vi un camión de mudanzas _

Es momento de lucir tus habilidades de improvisación Error.

**___ ** **_LAs_ ** **** **_pErSoNAs_ ** **** **_qUe_ ** **_Me_ ** **_vEnDiErOn_ ** **** **_sU_ ** **** **_CaSa_ ** **_Lo_ ** **_hICiErOn_ ** **** **_cOn_ ** **** **_tOdO_ ** **** **_lOs_ ** **** **_mUEbLes_ ** **_y_ ** **_eSaS_ ** **** **_cOsAS_ ** **_,_ ** **_ASí_ ** **** **_qUe_ ** **_No_ ** **_hAbíA_ ** **** **_nEcEsIDad_ ** **_De_ ** **_eSo_ ** **___ **

Unfresh asintió de forma distraída, Error buscó en su rostro una señal de duda, pero no encontró nada más que aburrimiento, o eso creía, con esos lentes oscuro picudos era difícil saber si sospechaba o estaba aburrido.

_ ¿Eres el nuevo dueño de la casa de los Aldin?_

Error recordaba un poco a los monstruos que mató, y cuando reviso el código, el monstruo macho tenía ese nombre.

**___ ** **_sI_ ** **___ **

_ Mmm entiendo, me hubiera gustado ver a la señora Aldin antes de que se fuera, ella está a punto de tener un hijo sabes _

No, No lo sabía, Error no tenía idea de eso.

_ Supongo que ella te lo dijo ¿no?, al fin de cuentas la conociste ¿no? _

¡Improvisa Error y no la cagues, se nota que está sospechando! Pensaba Error con nervios.

**___ ** **_A-aH_ ** **_¡Sí!_ ** **_eLLa_ ** **** **_mE_ ** **** **_diJo_ ** **_,_ ** **_dIjo_ ** **** **_qUe_ ** **** **_eSperAbA_ ** **** **_cONsEgUiR_ ** **** **_uNa_ ** **** **_BuEnA_ ** **** **_CaSa_ ** **** **_PaRa_ ** **_Su_ ** **_NiÑo_ ** **___ **

___ Que raro~ pensé que era una niña..._

¡Ya la cagaste!, Error solo quería sacarle el nombre de la ciudad y ahora casi deja en descubierto todo.

**__JaJaJa ¿E-EnSeRiO? hAbÍa JuRaDo QuE eRa NiÑo __ **

Error dio gracias a toda las divinidades que conocía, incluida el mismo, al ver a lo lejos su casa.

_ Bueno, aquí te dejo, creo que puedes llegar a casa solo desde aquí ¿verdad?_ Error hizo una señal de afirmación con la cabeza _ Bien _

Error vio como ese antiFresh se iba a paso lento, Error copio su ejemplo y se encaminó hacia su casa.

_¡Hey negro! _

Error paró de camina y se volteo para decirle sus cuatro verdades al idiota del Antifresh por decirle negro cuando es interrumpido.

_La señora Aldin no estaba embarazada, solo recién casada, deberías aprender a mentir mejor _

Error sin querer dejó ver su sorpresa y vergüenza, haciendo reír a Unfresh.

_ Vivo a dos casa, la de color naranja, espero que volvamos a hablar _

Unfresh se fue dejando a Error con una marea de preocupación, El error con mucho esfuerzo le ordena a su cuerpo que se mueva. Al llegar a casa Error corrió hacia su habitación y se lanzó a la cama.

**__¡¡SoY_ ** **_uN_ ** **** **_IDIoTa_ ** **_!!__ **

Error agarró una de las almohadas y se la puso en la cara, dejando así salir toda su frustración en un grito. Al terminar Error se sintió mucho mejor. Dejó caer su almohada y miro el techo. Error estaba enojado, con el mismo por caer en una trampa tan estúpida, con la copia gótica de la abominación ochentera por engañarlo, y mucho más con la puta pandilla esa con la que se topó, si los vuelve a ver, va a torturarlos de tal manera que desearan que Reaper les tenga misericordia y se lleve sus almas.

_**_Y** _ _**nI** _ __ _**sIqUiErA** _ __ _**pUdE** _ __ _**sAbEr** _ _**El** _ _**NomBrE** _ __ _**dE** _ _**La** _ _**CiUdAd** _ _**_** _

Error se puso en guardia de inmediato, algo no estaba bien, de pronto una energía extraña apareció en la habitación.

**__¿qUé Es_ ** **_eSo_ ** **_? __ **

Error vio como las sombras de la habitación se intensificaban a pesar de ya estar el sol en el cielo. Las sombras empezaron a agarrar forma, ahora tenían la apariencia de un ser humanoide. Error tuvo que moverse rápido al recibir casi de lleno un ataque de esas cosas. Error usó sus hilos para atravesarlas pero eso no le hacían nada.

**__¿¡_ ** **_qUé_ ** **** **_DiAbLOs_ ** **_?!__ **

Los hilos no le hacían nada, tampoco tenían un alma, así que la magia azul no funcionaba, Error pensó en usar los Gaster Blaster pero si lo hacia destruiría la habitación y llamaría totalmente la atención de sus vecinos.

**__¡¡¡MiErDa!!__ **

Error cometió el error de bajar la guardia por unos segundos, una de los seres de oscuridad logró agarrarlo de un pierna, Error movió la pierna con fuerza para liberarse pero solo parecía que se sumergía más en esa oscuridad. Los otros seres aprovecharon lo indefenso que estaba Error y se lanzaron al ataque.

**__¡¡NoOoOo!!!__ **

Esas cosas parecían querer absorberlo, Error luchó con todas sus fuerzas, buscando una oportunidad de salir, de soltarse.

**__¡¡¡sUeLtEnMe,_ ** **_sUeLtEnMe_ ** **_!!!__ **

Error estaba entrando en pánico, se movía con locura, gritando incoherencias. Las bestias esas casi habían logrado su objetivo, casi habían absorbido a Error. Pero otra energía magia apareció en la habitación, cubriendolos con una luz cegadora.

Error al dejar de sentir dolor en los ojos, los abrió, se asustó al ver que no estaba en su habitación. Miro a todos lados buscando a esos seres amorfos que le habían atacado.

**...Estás a salvo...**

Error reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Pero por mucho que buscara no encontraba al dueño de esa voz.

**__¿DÓnDe_ ** **_EsTáS_ ** **_? ¿DóNDe_ ** **_EsToY_ ** **_?__ **

**En un lugar seguro, lamento lo de antes, mi hermano Karma no sabe cuando rendirse, mando a buscarte con esos seres, pude evitar por poco que te secuestraran.**

**__ ¡jOdEr_ ** **_BaSTa_ ** **_De_ ** **_EsTo_ ** **_!_ ** **_DiMe_ ** **** **_QuÉ_ ** **** **_eStÁ_ ** **** **_pAsAnDo_ ** **_, ¿qUiÉn Es_ ** **_kARmA_ ** **_?__ **

**Karma es mi hermano, es el juez del bien y el mal, pero últimamente Karma ha perdido de vista su verdadero propósito de existir. Esta tratando de cambiar el equilibrio, y el primer paso es** **eliminarte** **.**

**__¿PoR_ ** **_qUe_ ** **_? ¡yO Ya No_ ** **_esToY_ ** **** **_eN_ ** **** **_eL_ ** **** **_mUlTiVeRsO_ ** **_!__ **

**Pero sigues siendo el destructor, tu estas conectado con el equilibrio de forma directa,** **eliminandote** **el equilibrio perdería sentido y Karma lograría cambiar todo.**

**__¿PoR_ ** **_qUé_ ** **** **_KaRmA_ ** **** **_qUiErE_ ** **** **_cAmbIaR_ ** **** **_eL_ ** **** **_eQuIlIbRiO_ ** **_?__ **

**Karma siempre ha tenido un corazón muy bondadoso, él ha logrado sentir más emociones de lo que espere, y por esas emociones, ha escogido el camino donde la oscuridad no tiene lugar. Karma eliminara a la oscuridad, y por ello, debe eliminar el multiverso y volver a crearlo...**

Error escucho eso horrorizado, para destruir el multiverso se debe destruir el código original, con eso todos dejarían de existir, incluyendolo a Él y a Ink.

**Error, hermano, deja que me haga cargo de esto, sin embargo, Karma casi te encuentra, hay que evitar eso. Toma, esto te ayudará.**

Error vio como un collar con un corazón invertido parecía en su cuello, El corazón era una piedra que si la mirabas de cerca podías ver las estrellas y las galaxias. Error quedó maravillado con este regalo.

**Nos vemos luego, no te preocupes por nada, yo siempre estaré** **cuidándote** **.**

Error sintió como era arrastrado fuera de ese mundo, a lo lejos vio a un sans, uno diferente a cualquiera que haya visto, este estaba vestido con una chaqueta que parecía contener el espacio exterior, y sus ojos eran como ver dos soles rodeado de una infinidad de estrellas. Estaba rodeado con un montón de botones como los del humano, uno de las manos de ese ser celestial pisaba uno que decía "Regresa".

(Este es el sans que habla con error y el que lo saco de su multiverso)

Error volvió a abrir los ojos, y se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba en su habitación. Soltó una bocanada de aire y dijo.

**__ Ya No_ ** **_voLveré_ ** **_A_ ** **_sALIr_ ** **_, Ni_ ** **_TaMpOcO_ ** **** **_VolVeRé_ ** **_A_ ** **_DeJaR_ ** **** **_aPaGaDas_ ** **_Las_ ** **_LuCeS_ ** **___ **

Error casi por instinto llevó su mano a su pecho, y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba el corazón que le dio ese Sans.

**__¿En_ ** **_qUé_ ** **** **_RaYOs_ ** **_Me_ ** **_mEtÍ_ ** **_?__ **

Dijo Error viendo fijamente el corazón invertido.

fin del capitulo 2

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Bueno, espero que le haya gustado, se me hizo mucho mas fácil hacer este capitulo que el anterior, aunque debo admitir que dibujar no es lo mio. El sans que habla con Error, se llama Fate, cuando la historia este mas avanzada se contara su historia. Cabe aclarar que Fate es creación mía, lo hice un día donde el aburrimiento no me dejaba sola. Después mostrare el diseño de Karma. Por favor perdonen mis faltas ortográficas, aveces se me suele escapar una y no me doy cuenta jajaja. Si desean ayudarme dándome ideas, son todas bienvenidas. sin mas que agregar me despido!!! 
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer y que pasen un buen día!!.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Error no salió de su casa en los días que restaban de vacaciones, tampoco apagó las luces, por consecuencia tuvo que robar muchos bombillos, y aprender cómo ponerlos. No recibió visitas de seres oscuro otra vez, eso se debía a que Error nunca se quitaba su collar estelar, tampoco supo algo sobre el Sans que lo trajo a este universo.pero no le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo, ese sans le dijo que no se preocupara, así fue como Error, usó su tiempo libre para crear mucha ropa con sus hilos, gracia a su magia podía cambiar el color. Hizo chaquetas, bufandas, pañoletas, pantalones, pantalones cortos, camisetas, suéteres, gorros, pantuflas, incluso ropa interior.

Actualmente Error se encontraba en la sala terminando una bufanda color rojo sangre. Muy parecida a la del Papyrus original, luego de terminar quería hacer otra pero esta vez más parecida a la del Papyrus de UnderFell, Error nunca entendería como le hace para que su bufanda se moviera de esa forma tan dramática.

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien está tocando la puerta se dijo Error, en todos estos días que la paso encerrado ningún vecino se había acercado a su casa, ni siquiera Ana. Error suponía que la había asustado o algo. Error se paró del sofá y fue abrir la puerta.

_ Genial, estas vivo _

Error estaba sorprendido de encontrar a Unfresh a fuera de su casa, vestía con la misma ropa de la última vez que se vieron.

_**_¿qUé HaCeS aQuÍ?_** _

Unfresh alzó una ceja y con una mano apartó a Error del camino y se adentro a la casa, eso no le gustó nadita a Error que ya estaba decidido a echarlo a patada, no quería tener que lidiar con un Antifresh, quien sabe si esa cosa es igual o peor que la abominación ochentera.

_ Lindo lugar, aunque un poco desordenado, ¿tu hiciste todo esto?_

Error vio como Unfresh señalaba la pila de ropa que había hecho, toda de colores oscuros.

_**_ Si _** _

___ Genial, tienes muy buen gusto _

Sin pedir permiso, Unfresh comenzó a hurgar en la pila de ropa, agarrando la que más le gustara y probandosela frente a un espejo que había en la sala.

_**_ ¿VaS a ReSpoNDeR lA PReGunTa QuE tE HiCe?_** _

Error estaba irritado, no le gustaba la confianza que mostraba esta copia de Fresh con sus cosas. Unfresh le dio una mirada breve y siguió probándose la ropa.

_ Trabajo en la policía, y también soy parte de la comunidad, los vecinos vinieron a mi asustado debido a que no te habían visto salir de la casa en días y ademas tenias las luces prendidas todo el tiempo,eso es algo sospechoso sabes, ellos pensaron que te había pasado algo y me mandaron a investigar._

Error tenía que admitir que eso tenía mucho sentido, y no parecía ser un engaño de parte del fresh oscuro.

_**_ PuEs Ya VeS, eStOy MuY BieN, AsI qUe Te pUeDeS Ir _** _

Unfresh no le hizo caso.

_ Me he enterado que eres un estudiante, ¿Mañana empiezas a ir a clases?_

Error no entendió porque ese tipo seguía en su casa, y porque quería sacarle platica. Si no fuera tan parecido a sus compañeros de su multiverso lo habría matado.

_**_ Si, Se SuPonE qUe DeBo EsTaR aHí A lAS 7 pArA eScUchAr uN dIScuRSo o AlGo AsI _** _

Unfresh asintió mientras agarraba dos chaquetas negras, una pañoleta violeta oscuro, una bufanda roja, y una camiseta roja con manchas negra.

_ Bien, alégrate ehh..._

_**_ErRoR_** _

_ Bien, alégrate Error, pues frente a ti esta tu primer amigo en la comunidad, es más, mañana mismo te paso buscando para llevarte al instituto _ dijo Unfresh como si siempre hubiera sabido el nombre de Error.

_**_¿DisCuLpa?_** _

_No tienes que pedir perdón por ser una molestia, aun así me agradas, además me gusta esta ropa._ Unfresh se encamina hacia la salida sin dejar la ropa que había tomado _ se puntual, no me gusta esperar a nadie, nos vemos nuevo amigo... ¡Ahh si! mi nombre es Unfresh_

Unfresh salió de la casa de Error con toda y ropa. Error pensó en detenerlo, golpearlo, o matarlo de una buena vez. Pero, no sería tan malo tener un amigo en el vecindario. Era bastante aburrido estar solo en la casa encerrado. Y Unfresh tenía una personalidad muy parecida a fell Sans lo que le hacia sentirse mas comodo.

_**_ EsE MaLdITo SoLo QuErÍA rOpA gRATiS _** _

Error volvió hacia su sofá después de asegurar la puerta con seguro. y con sus hilos, empezó a hacer una bufanda tipo Papyrus UnderFell.

Así pasó Error su ultimo dia de vacaciones.

Al dia siguiente.

Error al no dormir, no le fue difícil arreglarse en la mañana, se puso unos pantalones estilo camuflaje militar, una camisa negra manga larga, una chaqueta azul oscuro sin mangas con una capucha peluda al estilo Fell Sans, la bufanda estilo Fell Papyrus que terminó justo a tiempo. y sus pantuflas negras. Error vio su collar, era muy llamativo, así que lo escondió bajo su camiseta.

Error se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, y le gusto lo que vio, Error no es alguien que le importe mucho la apariencia, pero el sabe que no es nada feo, una prueba de ello eso lo condenadamente sexy que se ve en este momento.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

Error usó un atajo para llegar a la sala, agarró su mochila abultada y fue abrir la puerta.

_*Silbido*, pero que excelente demostración de moda gótica _

Unfresh lleva su uniforme, solo que esta vez agregando la bufanda que le había "regalado" Error.

_**_ Si QuE ErEs pUntUaL _** _

___ Es tu primer dia de clases, siempre hay que dar una buena impresión _ Unfresh bajo su vista hasta llegar a ver el calzado de Error _ ¿Iras con unas pantuflas? _

_**_ SiEmpRE hE idO A ToDaS paRteS cOn pAnTUflAS _** _

Unfresh solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

_ Eres una persona peculiar Error. Enciende el motor, que ya nos vamos _

Error Y Unfresh caminaron mientras hablaban, o bueno, Unfresh era el único que hablaba, Error solo escuchaba y pocas veces agregaba un comentario.

Al llegar al instituto , Los dos pararon frente a la entrada.

_ Aquí te dejo bro, ¿tienes teléfono?_

_**_ SI ¿pOr?_** _

_ toma mi numero, mándame un mensaje cuando salgas, así ir a tu casa a para comer _

_**_ TeNGo VaCíA La CoCInA _** _

_ Supongo que yo llevaré la comida, tómalo como una forma de agradecimiento por la ropa que tan amablemente me regalaste ayer _

Error puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario de Unfresh, mas saco su teléfono y se lo dio al policía para que anotara su número.

_ Listo, toma. Nos vemos mas tarde _

Error sólo se despido con la mano y entró al edificio. Error se tomo su tiempo para ver el lugar. Error miro el folleto que había llevado con y busco el camino para llegar al gimnasio.

_¡Error! ¡Espera!_

Error reconoció la voz de Geno a lo lejos. El paro de caminar, vio que Geno corría hacia él, con una expresión preocupada.

_¡Error! ¿¡Quién era ese policía que venía contigo!? ¿Ese es el tipo que te trajo?_

Error levantó una ceja de extrañeza, pero aun así respondió.

_**_el eS Mi VeCiNo, lO cONOcí hACe UnA SeMAnA, eS mI PrIMeR AmIgO _** _

Con esas palabras, Geno sintió que podía respirar nuevamente.

_ Gracias a Dios _

_**_ ¿PaSa AlGo?_** _

Geno negó con la cabeza, se sentía un poco apena decirle a Error que pasó toda la semana comiéndose las uñas por la preocupación y verlo llegar con un policía fue la gota que sobrepasó el vaso.

_ Dejando eso de lado, te acompaño hacia el gimnasio _

Que raro es este Geno pensaba Error mientras lo seguía para ir al gimnasio.

_¿Y cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?_

_**_ hicE mUchA RopA _** _

_ ¿Ropa?_ Geno lo miró desconcertado.

_**_ sI, lA qUe llEVo pUesTA lA hiCe YO _** _

Eran muy contadas las veces que Error mostraba orgullo de algo, pero su habilidad para coser y tejer estaba a otro nivel y a Error le fascinaba presumirlo en su multiverso. Sin importar que los sanses oscuro se burlaran por tener mañas femeninas. Error no le importaba eso debido a que siempre ellos estaban dispuesto a usar la ropa que el les hizo.

_¡Eso es increíble Error!_ Dijo Geno gratamente sorprendido e impresionado. _¡Tienes mucho talento! ¿Pero no es un poco costoso comprar tanta tela? _

_**_No sE sI eS cOsToSo, Yo HaGo mI pRoPia TeLA _** _

_¡¿La haces tu?! _

_**_ sI, nO eS mUy DiFícIL, LLeVo aÑOs HaCiEndo tOdO TIpO DE tElAs PArA mI uSo pErsONal _** _

___ Eso es asombroso... Tan joven y con tanto talento, ¡Debes unirte al club de costura! ¡Estoy muy seguro que disfrutaras ahí, cada dos meses, la escuela hace un día festivo para que los clubes muestren lo que han estado haciendo o desarrollando, los del club de costura son famosos por su increíbles desfiles de moda que arman en el gimnasio!_

Geno seguía y seguía expresando todo los logros del club de costura, de ganar premios internacionales en concursos de belleza hasta vender diseños a famosas marcas de ropa del país.

_¡Estoy muy seguro que con tu talento, tendrás un pase gratis al mundo de la moda si te dedicas a eso! _

Error escuchaba con atención lo que le decía Geno, Nunca había pensado en usar su talento para conseguir trabajo, tal vez porque el hacia la tela como la ropa con sus hilos mágicos y aquí en este nuevo mundo las cosas no funcionaban así.

_¡Oh! llegamos _

Pasaron por una gran puerta y entraron a un enorme gimnasio, era la primera vez que Error estaba en un gimnasio, parecía ser una pista de juego o algo así, sin duda al Fresh original le hubiera encantado este lugar. Al pensar en Fresh, Error hizo una mueca de disgusto que logró disimular para no llamar la atención de Geno. Pensar en Fresh le recordaba cosas no tan agradables, más su última conversación antes de ir a la batalla contra Ink.

_ ¡Mira Error! Ahí hay un asiento libre, ve a sentarte antes de que alguien te lo gane _

Geno sacó a Error de sus pensamientos.

**__¿A dOnDe VaS a iR tU?__ **

_ Disculpa, pero no puedo acompañarte, debo ir con el director. solo se paciente ¿si?, ¡cuanto termine la ceremonia de entrada te acompañare hasta tu primera clases!_

Error le regaló una breve sonrisa para luego ir hacia el asiento que le había dicho Geno, Error vio cuando se sentó que Geno ya se habia ido, asi que ahora le toca esperar hasta que esto termine.

_ Disculpa, ¿Este puesto está ocupado? _

Error giró su cabeza para mirar a la persona que le está hablando, casi se cae de la silla a ver a un frisk claramente de sexo masculino a su lado, el chico no se parecía en nada al que niño que estaba acostumbrado a matar. Error lo miro por unos largos minutos, para luego negar, El Frisk hombre le sonrió. Error no volteo a verlo mas, no se sentía nada cómodo viendo esa cara tan conocida pero a la vez tan diferente.

El lugar comenzó a llenarse cada vez más, llegando a un punto donde lo único que veías era a humanos y monstruos por doquier. parecía una invasión.

Un sonido de aplausos callo los murmullos de los estudiantes, a unos paso más al frente de Error, estaba el director, Error puso cara de incredulidad al ver que el director del instituto era el perro molesto.

_ ** _"¿QuIEn eN sU sAnO jUicIo pOndRía A uN pErrO ComO JeFe dE uN lUgAr aSí?" __**

El discurso dio comienzo.

Error miraba para todos lados sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, cada alumno presente escuchaba con mucha atención lo que eran uno estúpidos ladridos sin significado. Aun sin saber porqué, Error miro como al terminar de ladrar el perro, todos comenzaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

_ Bueno, bueno, por favor escuchen, gracias al director por sus emotivas palabras de apoyo, todos y cada uno de ustedes deberían seguir ese ejemplo y recibir a todas las personas nuevas con los brazos abiertos. Así mismo, presentaré a los nuevos Profesores que nos acompañarán de ahora en adelante, incluyendo a los antiguos._ Hablo Geno luego de que el director le dio el pase. _ Denle la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Arte, Ink Comyet, el profesor de música, Sugar Prince y el nuevo consejero para los alumnos masculinos, Reaper Renrink, un fuerte aplauso.

Error no aplaudio, su aura había cambiado, los estudiantes que estaban cerca de él podía sentir una tensión casi asfixiante. El frisk hombre le miró preocupado pero Error lo ignoro, su atención estaba en el nuevo profesor de arte. En Ink.

_**_ "CaLmA, CaLmA, EsE nO eS Tu InK, rEcUErDa En DOndE eSTas" _** _

Inconscientemente Error estaba matando con la mirada a este Ink, su magia se agitó con violencia dentro de él, quería salir, salir y matar al maldito que le ha estado causando tantos problemas desde que nació. Error suspiro un par de veces para conservar la calma, la voz de Geno presentando a los demás profesores fue de gran ayuda.

_... Y por Último el profesor de Educacion Fisica, Error Crayon. _

Esto llamó la atención de Error casi olvidándose de Ink, su contraparte no era lo que esperaba, era tan...lindo. Era mucho más bajo que él, sus cuencas eran inmensas y sus ojos grandes y brillantes, tenía la apariencia de un niño. Dios, ese no puede ser el Error de este mundo.

__ **"MiErDa, HaStA lA MaLdItA tInTa Y eL PuTo SuEñO sE vEn mÁs MaSCuLiNo QuE mI conTrApaRtE.... ¿Y aHoRa CoMo Le dIgO a ÉsTe?, sErÍA MUy COnfuSo tamBiéN DeCIrle ErRoR... ¡lO tEngO! lE diRé MiNIeRRor! " _**_

MiniError solo hizo una señal con la mano, sin quitar su expresión severa. Error no pudo evitar pensar que era poco o casi nada el temor que infundía miniError. Error tuvo que esperar unos minutos más hasta que por fin Geno dio por terminado la bienvenida. Error apretó con fuerzas sus manos, Era el momento, estaría en una clase, estudiando, como cualquiera de estas persona presente.

_¡Ven Aquí Error!_ Error miro como Geno lo llamaba, Geno se encontraba al lado de MiniError, Error se dio un fuerte golpe metal, regañandose para no hacer nada inapropiado frente a su otro yo.

Error hizo uso de su mejor cara de indiferencia, con tranquilidad fue hacia donde se encontraba Geno y MiniError.

_Error, jajaja Este es el compañero del que te hable, como ya habrás escuchado su nombre es Error Crayon, Profesor Crayon, Este es Error... ¿eh? disculpame pero olvide tu apellido.

¿Apellido? Que es es... ¡Ah!, Error se acordó de aquella ocasión donde el código le pedía un apellido. si mal no recuerda lo que puso fue "Null"

_**_eS nUlL _** _

___  jajaja que apellido tan inusual _ se rio Geno.

Mientras tanto, MiniError analizó a Error de pie a cabeza, parecía muy a gusto con lo que veía.

_**_ Eres tal como había dicho Genos, ¿Que tan fuerte eres físicamente? _** _

Mini Error no tenia problemas con su voz, bueno no tan serio como los de Error, eso solo lo hizo mas lindo. Error tuvo que darse otro regaño mental por desviarse así, Error se concentró en responder la pregunta del MiniError.

_**_sI, SoY bAstAntE fUeRTe DeBiDo A mI tRaBaJo _** _

Geno hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. Mini Error no lo noto.

_**_ Interesante, dime ¿qué hay de tu fuerza mental? _** _

Error pensó un poco, Gracias a Nightmare puede ahora contrarrestar ataques psíquicos, pero si hablamos de estabilidad mental, Error a tenido ataque de psicosis y homicidas bastante severos, mucho de ellos causado por su soledad, agregando también a las voces del Anti-Void.... entonces la respuesta es..

 _ **_50/100, AvEceS 30/100 _**  _Respondió Error.

MiniError frunció el ceño.

_**_ Bueno, eso puede arreglarse... ¿En que salón quedaste? _** _

_¡oh! Eso lo se yo, Error quedó en A-1, y creo que ya es un poco tarde, Profesor Crayon podrá hablar con el joven Null en otra ocasión, debo llevarlo a su Salón _

_**_ Pensé que de eso se encargaba su profesor de orientación _** _

___  Si, pero necesito hablar de algo de suma importancia con Error, si nos disculpa nos retiramos _

_**_...Bien. _** _

Error siguió a Geno dejando atrás a MiniError, Error soltó un suspiro de alivio interno, era muy raro hablar con respeto hacia una versión adorable suya.

Geno guió a Error hacia su salón a paso lento, los dos iban en un silencio cómodo, cada uno en sus pensamientos. El primero en salir de sus pensamientos fue Geno, quien hizo una mueca de duda antes de hablar.

_...Error_

Error miro a Geno con atención, dando un suave movimiento con su cabeza dando a entender que continuara.

_...Dime, ¿Cómo te sentiste durante el discurso?_

A gran velocidad, Error recordó el momento en donde casi pierde el control al ver a ink. Él no podía decir eso, solo preocuparía de mas a Geno. Error prefirió mentir.

_**_ NoRmAl SuPoNgO..._** _

Esta vez, Error si noto la mueca de preocupación de Geno, Error repaso en su cabeza todas su acciones y no registró ninguna que pudiera preocupar a Geno de algún modo.... ¿Sera que Geno noto casi perdida de razón?.

_**_¿PaSa AlgO?_** _

Error rezaba que no fuera nada, y que en realidad Geno no haya notado su comportamiento Errático.

 ___ Eh, Yo.. Sabes que, no, no pasa nada, son solo cosas mías. _ Error asintió con recelo, pero decidió no indagar más.

El silencio que se formó no duró mucho otra vez, Geno volvió a Hablar.

_ Sabes Error, no te conozco mucho, pero me preocupo por ti, porque eres joven, y porque hay muchos peligros y situaciones que los jóvenes no pueden comprender o afrontar. Y en este momento te lo digo, Perdon. _

Error lo miro confundido, habían dejado de caminar en este punto.

_**_¿A qUé Te ReFieReS, POrQue Te DisCulPAs? _** _

Geno cambio su expresión por una de cariño, una qué Error había visto antes en la cara de su verdadero Hermano.

_ Me disculpo porque de ahora en adelante, no voy a dejarte solo, puedes contar conmigo siempre Error, te ayudare en todo lo que sea posible, ya no estas solo, me tienes a mi. Así que me disculpo si me vuelvo un ser muy agobiante, pero lo hago porque en este corto tiempo que te conozco, siento que somos muy parecidos, casi como si fuéramos familia, me disculpo por adelantado las molestia que pueda causar _

Geno al terminar de decir su discurso motivacional, espero ver a Error, molesto, preocupado e incluso sorprendido, pero en cambio vio una expresión de felicidad.

Error estaba que lloraba de alegría, debía admitir que la idea de ver a Geno y tratarlo como un simple extraño le causó un dolor incomodo en el pecho, en el lugar donde está su alma, Pero ahora, al escuchar que este Geno quiere ser parte de su vida, así como el original, lo llenó de gran felicidad, se sintió dichoso por primera vez desde que llegó.

_**_ nO tIeNE QUe DisCULPaRSe, en CaMbIo sOy yO qUE tEme SeR uN pRobLEma PaRa UsTeD _** _

Geno miró con ternura a Error, levantando su mano derecha, la puso encima del cráneo oscuro de Error, acariciándolo con amor. Causando un leve sonrojo en Error.

_ Jeje, Hay que darnos prisa o vas a llegar tarde en tu primer día. _

Error solo asintió y siguieron caminando, unos pocos minutos después, el par de esqueletos se encontraban frente a una puerta.

_ Tu primera clase es Historia, será en este salón donde recibirás la mayoría de la clases, a la hora del receso, estaré en la cafetería, puedes ir a buscarme si quieres. Por último, si algo pasa, cualquier cosa, solo ven a buscarme, yo lo resolveré. _

_**_ EsTa BiEn _** _

___  Bien _

Geno dudo un momento, pero al final abrazo a Error, tomándolo por sorpresa, este tuvo a punto de empujarlo pero se controlo y regreso el abrazo con un poco de dificultad.

_ Ten un buen día, suerte _

Error vio como Geno se perdía en la lejanía, dejándolo solo frente a la puerta de su salón. Error miro la puerta con una determinación que no sabia que tenia.

_**_eS aHorA o NuNCa _** _

Error toco dos veces la puerta y esperó.

_ Adelante _

Error abrió la puerta y entró, Error en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba tan jodido. Frente a él, estaba un esqueleto mediano, con una boina negra con una media luna estampada, con una camiseta púrpura, chaleco negro, pantalones de vestir oscuro y zapatos elegante. Era un esqueleto sospechosamente parecido a cierta pesadilla escurridiza.

_ ¿Se puede saber porque llegas tarde? _

Error respondió.

_**_ mE pErDi _** _

___ Con que te perdiste eh~, ¿ Y se puede saber porque estas usando pantuflas? _

Error miro sus pantuflas por reflejo, eran acolchadas y esponjosas de una lindo color negro. Ya era la segunda vez que le preguntaba el porque tenía puesta sus pantuflas, ¿es que había algo malo con eso?

_**_ SiEmPrE LaS hE tEniDo, ¿hAy aLGo mAlo cOn EllAs? _** _

El esqueleto afilo la mirada, por costumbre Error hizo lo mismo, desde el punto de vista de un tercero, parecía que error y el otro esqueleto se estaban matando con la mirada. Sin embargo el esqueleto no pudo con la mirada tan profunda de Error.

_ Te voy a dejar pasar solo por ser el primer dia, espero que esto no se repita ¿entendido? _

Error busco con la mirada evitando los ojos de los presentes, hasta que vio un puesto vacío al lado de... ¿Killer?. Error camino hacia el asiento vacío tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no lanzarse a reir, Dios, es que ver al supuesto asesino sin sentimientos sonrojado con esos grandes ojos era mucho para el. ¿Mierda qué está pasando? ¿Que clase de versión barata de Killer es esta?.

_ Bien, veo que estan todos. Mi nombre es Nightmare Joku, Voy a ser su profesor de Historia por todo el año, avisare desde ahora que en mi clase exijo obediencia absoluta, no aguantaré ningún mal comportamiento, sin importar si son nuevos o no._

Apesar de recibir una mirada de advertencia de este Nightmare Error estaba más ocupado sorprendiendose.

_**_ "!¿ESa cOsA toDO cIvilIzAdA eS lA pEsAdiLlA qUe tRAe deSgRaCiA pOr ToDo El mUltIvErSO?! HAHAHAHAHAHA MeDIcIÓN aNtEs DE quE rEgREse Le toMaRe Una FotO y sE la MoStrArE aL orIGiNAl _** _

Error se acostó sobre la mesa y con su brazo se cubrió la boca, evitando así que cualquier risa histérica saliera de él.

Sería una larga clase.

Con Geno.

Geno se encontraba en su oficina revisando el papeleo secundario que el director se negó a hacer. Pero su mente estaba muy lejos de esos papeles.

_ "¿Le estara llendo bien?, El profesor Nightmare es bastante estricto, no quiero que lo asuste y ya no quiera venir a clases" _

Geno intentó trabajar como siempre, alejar la preocupación innecesaria que sentía , de veras que lo intento, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

_No puedo seguir así _

Geno se paró de su asiento, y salio de la oficina, necesitaba aire, un café, y tal vez pasar por la clase de Nightmare para ver como van las cosas.

_ Primero el café _

Geno fue hacia la cafetería, como espero, estaba vacía. Camino hacia la cantina donde se pide la comida y llamó al cantinero.

_ ¡Hey Sans! ¿Estas ahí?, espero que no esté dormido como siempre..._

Unos minutos después salio un esqueleto con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.

_ Sup kiddo _

Geno entrecerró sus cuencas con molestia, Sans tenía la costumbre de llamar a todos "Kiddo" sin importar si la persona a la que se refería era por mucho más viejo que el.

_ Tu nunca cambias ¿verdad, Sans?. Solo dame un café _

_ Jeje, lo haría Kiddo, pero en este momento estoy ocupado por un pedido especial _

Geno lo miró extrañado _ ¿Un pedido? ¿Haces pedidos? _

_ que te puedo decir soy Inkreible _

Geno sonrió ante ese mal chiste.

_ veo que ya conociste al nuevo profesor de arte _

_ Es un buen chico. Bueno te dejo, ven por tu café más tarde, cuando las aguas estén calmadas _ 

Sans se fue dejando a Geno con la palabra en la boca. Geno solo lo maldijo en silencio mientras dejaba la cafetería, era obvio que no se dirige a su oficina, si no a ver como estaba cierto esqueleto glitcheado.

Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, chocó con una persona. Geno se pudo estabilizar y agarrar a la otra persona por la cintura para evitar que cayera por las escaleras. todo eso al mismo tiempo.

_ ¡Perdón no te vi! ¿Estás herido? _

Geno miró preocupado a la persona que casi tumba por las escaleras, se dio cuenta que era un esqueleto de baja estatura, con una sudadera negra con capucha simple, unos pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos deportivos del mismo color. Geno se reprendió mentalmente por casi haber lastimado a Reaper, El nuevo consejero para los estudiantes masculinos.

Reaper lo miró aturdido unos segundos, cuando pareció procesar todo lo ocurrido, empujo a Geno para alejarlo.

_ Si estoy bien gracias _

A Geno no le importo el desagrado que mostró Reaper cuando lo alejo, solo estaba aliviado de no haberle hecho daño.

_ Eso me alivia mucho, enserio lo lamento tanto, creo que iba distraído y por eso no te vi _

Geno le regaló una sonrisa avergonzada, Reaper no correspondió el gesto, solo hizo una mueca. 

_No te preocupes por eso, no hubo daño, ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer _

Geno trato de decirle algo, pero Reaper se fue a toda velocidad.

_ ¿Es que acaso hoy todos me van a dejar con la palabra en la boca? _

Geno negó con la cabeza resignado y siguió su camino, esta vez, atento de no chocar con nadie.


End file.
